


Betting on us

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible Obi-Wan x Reader fic? I was thinking a school AU, where Obi-Wan and the reader are professors at college, and the student's ship them super hard, until one day, two of their students in each of their classes, like Anakin and Padme, basically try to set up their teachers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting on us

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this, and there's a bit of a plot twist, so watch out honey cubs! Love you all, and it's my birthday today, but I wanted to post these as I wrote them Friday!

“Don’t forget, the exam covers chapters fifteen to twenty five of your textbook. Look over your notes and the study guide and you should be ready for next week!”

Your students pour out of the classroom, talking animatedly to each other. It’s only when Obi-Wan, or Professor Kenobi, wanders into the classroom that the chatter quiets. There’s the occasional snicker, and even a couple wolf whistles, but you ignore them, smiling at your colleague.

“Mr. Kenobi, for what reason are you gracing me with your presence?” you tease, picking up your planner and textbook as Obi-Wan waits patiently.

His smile is enough to melt anyone in their place, but you ignore the fluttering in your chest, barely noticing the last two students hanging around the doorway. “It’s one o’clock, and I thought you might like to go and get some lunch. I also heard that you were going to be covering the Paleolithic era and I felt it was only right that the actual Paleontology teacher went over your lesson plan.”

Laughing at his comment, you hook your arm around his, letting Obi-Wan lead you out of the room. You two are so wrapped up in each other that you don’t even notice Anakin and Padmé whispering and walking behind you two.

Padmé giggles at something Anakin says, but the sound doesn’t reach either of you, and Anakin breathes a sigh of relief as he pecks her forehead. “We’ve got to find a way to get them together, Pads. They’re already swooning about dinosaurs as if they’re going to Jurassic Park or something.”

His girlfriend laughs, pressing her face into his shoulder to keep them from getting caught. Nodding her head, Padmé mumbles that she agrees, and they break off from tailing you and Obi-Wan, quickly heading towards the library to find a way to get the two of you together. If they were going to make it work, they would have to really put their minds to it.

* * *

Since the first day you had arrived on campus, students have been itching for you and Obi-Wan to get together. Given that you’re one of the teachers whose courses focus on Zoology, it seemed only right to them that you and Obi-Wan (the only Paleontology professor on campus) should have _something_ to talk about. Even if it had to do with crumby old dinosaurs that rotted in the earth.

After almost a year of working with him, you considered Obi-Wan an acquaintance, and by the second, you two were close friends. Now, as the third year of you teaching drew to a close, you and Obi-Wan were best friends, and the students were getting restless. Those who have been there since the beginning were dying to see the two of you together, and there’s a running bet on when you guys will break down and stop ignoring the romantic tension. Anakin and Padmé may not have taken part in the actual betting, but they do want to see the two of you together before the end of the year.

The clock strikes 1 PM, and you clap your hands together. “Alright, time’s up. Any of you who have not finished, please come speak with me before you go, and I’ll try to get you into a slot to finish up in the next few days. The rest of you may turn in your exams and leave. Have a great weekend everyone!”

Sighs of relief and frustration echo in response, and you smile to yourself as a number of students come up and drop off their work, heading out the door. The few who need extra time talk with you, and you manage to fit them in within the next week, telling them it’s perfectly alright that they didn’t finish in time.

You begin collecting the exams that are piled on your desk when Padmé comes up, clearing her throat and offering you her exam.

“Why thank you, Miss Amidala. I was almost worried you hadn’t finished in time. I hope you and Anakin have a nice weekend. I’ve heard you’re going to see the new exhibit at the museum. You have to tell me how it is,” you chatter, putting her exam in with the others that reside in your bag.

Padmé nods in response, following you out of the classroom. “Actually, I was coming to ask you about that. Anakin and I managed to grab another ticket, and were wondering if you’d like to come alone. We heard there were some updates to the dinosaur exhibits, and that the Mesozoic era also had some new exhibits recently put in. Would you be interested in being our plus one?”

You pause, fingers fluttering over the papers in your bag. There were so many to get done, but the prospect of seeing the new exhibits at the museum was too good to pass up. Smiling, you nod at her, saying you’d be more than happy to come. She claps her hands excitedly, telling you the time that she and Anakin would be arriving. Hugging you tightly, she grins.

“Can’t wait to see you there Professor!”

Sighing, you think about calling up Obi-Wan and asking if he’d like to come also, but you quickly disregard the thought as you realize that would be a gross breach of personal lives. You’re colleagues first and foremost, so it’s completely unlikely he would agree anyway. You wave off the silly idea, heading to your car with a disappointed feeling in your gut.

* * *

Saturday afternoon rolls around much faster than you thought, your favorite pair of sneakers hitting the pavement as you race towards the museum. At the very last minute, your car had randomly died, and you were forced to walk the entire way to the building. Of course, with your luck, it began to rain on your way, hence why you were currently jogging to get inside the warmth of the museum. You pass the huge doors and let out a deep sigh of relief. You shake out your coat, looking around for Anakin and Padmé once inside.

“Y/N? I didn’t expect to see you here. I would have thought you had exams to grade.”

You turn to find Obi-Wan standing behind you, shaking out his umbrella and smiling. He’s not wearing his glasses today, and you feel the familiar pitter-patter of your heart as it begins to race. Licking your lips and swallowing, you merely smile in response, shaking your head. “I wasn’t planning on it, as I _do_ have a large stack of exams waiting for me at home, but Anakin and Padmé asked me to come, and I couldn’t refuse. There’s new exhibits, and it’s been at least a year since I last came here.”

“Ah, the same goes for me. In all aspects actually. Anakin and Padmé _also_ asked me to come, which makes me think that the two might not even be here,” Obi-Wan murmurs, gently taking your hand and pulling you to the security desk.

He leans against it, smiling politely at the man behind it, who returns the smile. “How can I help you today, sir?”

“It seems that I might have misplaced my tickets. They should be under Kenobi? I believe I should have two.”

The man nods, typing something into the computer system. With a triumphant grin, he pulls out two tickets and hands them to Obi-Wan, who thanks him and takes your hand again. As you start towards the ticket taker, you bite your lip and giggle softly.

“I assume this is some ruse they’ve put together to get us here? What is it again, they’ve got a bet going on around campus?” you inquire, tilting your head on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan smirks, holding your hand tightly and nodding his head as he hands over the tickets. Once inside the actual museum, he leans down to peck your lips. “So I’ve heard. I find it rather amusing that they still believe we’re not together. But, since we’re here, why don’t we enjoy the free tickets and see those new dinosaurs. I heard they have an Amurosaurus, and I want to see it.”


End file.
